Unexpected
by DameEris
Summary: Tired of poor Mulan getting the shaft? I am! I say she's earned something truly royal. Pairing: Mulan/Regina Rating: M (duh! It's a fun story lol) Summary: Robin is gone. Emma & Hook are making poor Regina ill. It's time to get away for a while. Time for an Enchanted Forest vacation retreat. Maybe she can find some peace or contentment there. Spoiler alert she will lol
1. Chapter 1

**(((** Believe it or not, this is kind of an outline for me lol I fully intended to develop this more, flesh it out some, but I got sidetracked with other projects. However, whenever I needed a smile I kept coming back to it. So I figured screw it, I'll go ahead and share this diamond in the rough. If you'd like to see this concept and/or pairing developed more let me know. I might just work it into the cue. Either way, enjoy! **)))**

 **Unexpected**

As if being single again wasn't hell enough Regina could always count on Emma and Captain Guyliner to twist the knife. They were so stupid for each other, keyword stupid, that it was physically repulsive. Everyone could clearly see how miserable the mayor was, but it wasn't until Henry approached Her that She decided to do something about it. Everyone seemed to have their own irritating theory on how to fix Her problem. Henry was the only one who asked Regina what She needed. What She needed was to get away from Emma and Storybrooke altogether. "Then go," Her son pleaded with Her. "But I couldn't leave you, especially not in the middle of a school year," Regina argued. "Listen, I have plenty of people to look after me and protect me. I'll be okay for a little while. And if you're not back by summer I'll come visit you, promise." Regina looked away from the determination in his eyes which soften when they find Hers again. "I just want you to be happy, to see you smile again. I love you, mom." Gathering him into a ferocious hug, She thanks Her caring empathetic child once more finding Herself proud of the man he is becoming.

So She had taken his advice and returned to Her kingdom to lick Her wounds. With Her current distaste for men hiring Mulan as Her royal guard was a natural choice. The warrior wasn't just a woman, she was also rather quiet with a calming nature. Today, however, those powers were lost on Regina as She paced back and forth. Silvery satin in the form of a daringly cut gown clung to graceful curves as they swayed rhythmically this way and that. Mulan's neck craned powerlessly as she drank in the dazzling if heartrending sight. With a supreme force of will, the warrior wrested her view from hypnotic hips long enough to confirm that her glamorous charge was indeed in distress. She warred with herself for a moment about whether it was polite or proper to intervene. Would she even be able to help or just be an annoyance? Eventually, the need to come to the beauty's aid overrode propriety. With a steadying breath, Mulan stepped into the queen's path hands raised in truce. Warm brown eyes pleaded for patience silently. "Lady, please…" The impudent soldier got no further before Regina tersely corrected her, "Your Majesty or Your Highness!" If this girl was going to interrupt Her brooding she could at least address the queen properly.

With a deep, sincerely charming bow Mulan graciously responded, "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but if I may I would like to help." Regina sighed and cringed at the thought of more horrid, unsolicited advice. Deciding it was quicker and easier to grit her teeth through it than to argue the queen indulged Her exotic paladin. Mulan gently sought out the other beauty's dark gaze. "I know how it feels when your guts are ripped out so bad you can't even talk about it. And you feel so hollowed out you don't even want to get out of bed. You start to think that maybe if you're still enough if you can stop thinking, stop breathing then maybe you can actually stop being for a little while."

Regina's head cocked to the side pleasantly surprised by the Chinese woman's perception and raw honesty. The hint of the philosopher in the warrior's impassioned speech was both impressive and quite stimulating. When an all too familiar line of pain etched Mulan's forehead the queen was surprised at how much She wanted to soothe it away. "But your body has too much energy," the soldier continued. "And you just can't stop." Regina took in the kind woman's empathic expression. Considering Her own recently pacing form with crossed arms a brow quirked before encouraging, in lieu of admission of course, "Go on." With a steadying breath and a stunning smile that puppy like optimism returned. "What helped me was taking that energy and changing it to suit my needs." Now there was a concept that Regina could get behind. Transmogrification, finally something that made sense!

"So instead of letting that energy drag me down, I chose to move in ways that made me happy instead." A bit of fancy footwork flowed through the once stiff form. Enchanted and completely caught off guard by the change in Her protector Regina laughed softly under Her breath, Her first genuine smile in months lighting aristocratic features. Dazzled by the beauty and warmth she had uncovered in her charge, the soldier found the courage to take their adventure to the next level. With a flourishing motion, Mulan offers her hand in courtly invitation. The self-isolated monarch takes a moment to consider the gesture before throwing caution to the wind.

Mulan's heartbeat was beginning to pound in her ears as the moment stretched on. Fear that she had overstepped melted as light olive fingers slid into her grasp. The warrior's heart leaped in her chest as the beauty moved closer. Emboldened by Her graceful acceptance, Mulan placed a palm at the base of the Queen's spine drawing them closer together. As their bodies met both women gasped in unison at how well they fit together.

Regina gazed up at pink parted lips, breathing raggedly in shock at how womanly the warrior felt. Consumed as much by desire as by confusion over her own feelings Mulan took her own advice and started to sway. Lost in Her own reverie Regina let the warrior take the lead. As they glided forward and back the queen found Herself getting lost in Her new companion instead of troubling thoughts. At some point in their dance, the sun had gone down. Regina's head rests peacefully on Her champion's shoulder. With a contented sigh the queen inquired half joking, half curious, "So what's your next plan? Whisk me off to bed?"

The question brought the warrior's attention sharply to the present. Mortified that she let time get so drastically away from her, Mulan attempted to make up for the oversight by seeing to her charge's needs immediately. "If you wish it." Smoothly and efficiently the warrior scooped the queen up in her arms ignoring the squeal of shock. It's easy to miss the obvious when you're busy chastising yourself. Clearly, the warrior had lost sight of the lady's endurance and now the poor thing was exhausted.

Regina's heart thundered in anticipation as She clung to Mulan's shoulders. What had Her mouth gotten Her into this time? Is this what She really wanted? To feel desirable again? When the warrior flung back the sheets She nearly lost Her nerve. "Wait!"

The honored soldier was torn from her own mental self-beration by the word of her lady. Gathering up the sheets around her charge Mulan looked up at Her to inquire, "What's wrong?" The concern on the obviously naive beauty's face was so touching that Regina felt like a bit of an ass for laughing. So She stopped and apologized quickly. "Sorry. It's just something silly from the other world. Please pay it no mind." Confused but placated by the explanation Mulan accepts the explanation with a mute nod. After finishing tucking the beauty in, the chivalrous soldier turns towards the chair, her true fate for the night.

"Wait." That one word and a surprisingly firm hand on her wrist bring the soldier up short of standing. As she turns to face the command the exotic beauty is frozen in place by a pair of warm, soft, impossibly plush lips on her cheek. "Thank you." The two simple words chime in the tactician's mind like a siren's song as, cupping her cheek, numb legs carry her to the evening's resting place. Dark, impish eyes drank in the sight greedily. It did Regina's heart good to see that She didn't need magick to influence people.

After Her first good sleep in the Gods know when the beauty awoke to soft rhythmic slapping sounds. When dark eyes crept open they discovered that Her rescuer from the previous evening had shed the thick leather garments in favor of a lighter uniform for her morning martial arts drills. With a wicked grin, Regina indulged Her private view into Her champion's world. The grace, athleticism, and passion in her movements were positively captivating. That was until the unconventional beauty caught the queen looking.

With a polite bow, she crossed to sit at her charge's bedside and apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't wake you, but I didn't want to leave your side either." The sincerity and concern were deeply touching. "No, not at all," Regina assured her with a disarming smile and a hand atop hers. "I'm glad you stayed." Mulan blushed profusely overjoyed to be SO welcomed.

Scrambling for a new topic clumsily the soldier offered gallantly, "Well now that you're up, I would be happy to go and fetch breakfast while you dress if you like." Delighted by the pink stain on proud copper cheekbones, Regina playfully taunted Her protector, "You know we are both women. You don't have to leave the room." Mulan's heartbeat ramped into overdrive as soft brown eyes heavily lidded with desire devoured the voluptuous form before her. The intensity in that gaze stole the queen's breath and prickled olive skin. In a raw, husky tone that sent shivers through the regent, the champion confessed, "I don't think I should."

Mulan managed to gather her armor and retreat before Regina recovered Her breath. As Her faculties returned Regina began to wonder just what She was getting Herself into. What was She trying to do to this kind, caring creature? What was She hoping to achieve teasing her this way? Did She just need to feel powerful and desirable again or was there more to it? The sound of approaching footsteps shattered Regina's train of thought. This whole time She had been pacing and worrying and had completely forgotten to change. A hasty spell corrected the oversight just as the handle began to turn. The queen turned to face Her knight disappointed that Her champion's armor had returned.

Warm brown eyes gazed past the impeccable wardrobe to see the conflict in the woman beneath. "Been pacing again," she asked in a sing-song tone. A gentle lopsided grin greeted the words. "Am I that obvious?" Mulan chuckled good-naturedly with her liege as she set out their breakfast dishes. The two spent the meal and the remainder of the day trading childhood stories and colorful tales of adventure.

That afternoon in the garden amongst the roses in a quiet moment of reflection Regina wistfully inquired, "Have you ever been in love?" Mulan visibly stiffens, but the concern on Regina's face gives her voice, "I don't know." The hollow echoing pain threaded like thorns through those words made the regent's heart ache. "How do you not know?"

The soldier merely shrugged answering the question with a question, "Can you be in love alone? Is that even possible?" Numb, unfathomable words left plush lips, "It's entirely possible to love someone who doesn't love you back." Even as She spoke the words the queen couldn't imagine them applying to Her gentle protector. Who wouldn't love such a creature?

"Then yes, I've been in love," Mulan stated matter of factly pushing through her own pain in the blind faith that She must have had a reason for asking. Regina swallowed hard overwhelmed by the pain, isolation, and loneliness radiating from Her stoic defender. "Just the once," Regina asked tentatively as much out of curiosity as a need to relate. Staring straight ahead the distant warrior replied, "Yes." A hand Mulan could barely feel covered her own. "As difficult as I find it to believe that such a heart could be denied…" Empty brown orbs rose to reveal a growing light of hope, a sight that charmed Regina as much as Her words charmed Her companion. "… I won't doubt you. You've been nothing but honest with me thus far." With a warm smile and a gentle squeeze, Mulan vowed, "Always and forever, My Queen."

That evening as they retire to the queen's quarters, Mulan begins to secure her weapons for the night. Regina finds Herself lost in thought absentmindedly twirling the wine in Her glass as She internally questioned Her feelings for Her companion for about the thousandth time that day. Now knowing something of what Mulan had been through made it all the more important that She be certain before proceeding. As though a manifestation of Her thoughts Mulan's kind face appeared before Her.

"You're doing it again."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. "Doing what?" With a completely disarming half-grin, the other woman replied, "Thinking too much." They share a pleasant laugh for a moment. Mulan offers her hand as she did the previous evening. The glamorous queen begins to accept the hand but stops Herself. "Actually, would you mind terribly removing that bulky cape first?" The already stunned soldier points at the hefty accessory in confusion. "It was kind of cold against my cheek last night."

The almost timid confession sparked immediate action. In a rather fluid motion, the offensive garment was banished from firm shoulders. The delight in those dark, captivating eyes stole the soldier's breath. Mind spinning with possibilities, one single truth circulated throughout. They had danced like that for seemingly endless hours just the night before. Could it be possible that this stunning creature was drawn to her as well? Chest heaving the swordswoman offered her hand once more.

It was amazing what one simple change could do. With the bulky garment gone Regina was treated to clean, supple lines of dashing leather. Now the handsome beauty truly looked the part of a proper suitor and how the queen longed to melt into that sturdy frame. When that courtly hand returned a dark gaze looked passed it fastening on the heaving bosom just beyond. Forcing lust filled eyes higher Regina took the offered hand and stepped closer.

Shivering at the intensity in those eyes and the air between them, Mulan stepped forward drawing the bewildering beauty into her arms. Their gazes locked the two spun and twirled as though searching for some deeper truth locked away inside each other. When Regina had reached a decision She calmly asked, "Have you ever slept with someone?"

Pulled from her mental wanderings the honorable warrior replied in confusion, "Of course. Everyone sleeps so eventually…" The seductive chuckles of her queen silenced Mulan midsentence. 'What charming naivete,' Regina thought before clarifying aloud, "No." Cupping the back of a deliciously taut neck Regina drew the clueless warrior into a searing kiss. Mulan froze in the shock of the moment thoroughly unable to believe what was happening.

Mistaking the other woman's body language for disinterest, the embarrassed monarch tried to play it off, "I'm so…" Before She can complete the sentence, much less the thought, Mulan recovered. Cupping the regent's face the warrior draws Her into a dizzyingly passionate dance of lips, teeth, and tongue that Regina could not have imagined possible much less hiding untapped in Her timid, stoic, naïve protector. With a helplessly hedonistic whimper, Regina melted against Her champion. The strong arms about Her tightened as did the warrior's body at the sound. Claimed by a nameless hunger, thrillingly voracious lips traveled along a quivering regal jaw before claiming a creamy column of throat. A deeply raw, agonizingly sensual moan escapes ruby lips. Hot, strong hands rise along the queen's sides in response of their own volition. Realizing their course Mulan stops herself just shy of full tempting mounds to raggedly confess in her lady's ear, "If you want me to stop you should do it soon because honestly, I don't know if I can."

Entranced by the raw passion She had unleashed Regina gently commanded, "Don't stop." As though in answer firm hands cupped and smoothly kneaded full breasts. Mulan gasped at the sensation shooting up her arms from those enviable fingers. Regina's raw, tormented moans echoed from the walls as painted nails dug desperately at a leather-clad back. Clawing lines in the back of Mulan's top quickly became frustrating. Regina gathered Her senses panting heavily as She tugged at the tunic's lacings.

Sensing her lover's distress through her own need Mulan wordlessly searches Regina's eyes for the answer. Tugging at the offensive garment with a miffed pout Regina instructed in a husky tone, "Take your clothes off." Relieved at the simplicity of the solution Mulan relented with a gentle smile. "As you wish." Taking a half step back the soldier shed her leather tunic. Delight danced in dark eyes. But before one victory could be savored along came another and another. Before long hungry eyes were treated to the mysteries beneath even the lightweight workout attire of that morning. Full lips quivered at the sight of such simple and yet exotic undergarments until that too fell away. Watching tawny skin dance in the firelight over long, lean muscles and suddenly less than subtle curves Regina forgot to breathe. Simple and profound as ever, the blushing exotic beauty extended her hand once more.

Without thought, Regina drifted magnetically closer. With the first step, the queen stepped out of Her shoes. The next She shrugged the gown from Her shoulders letting it fall away as She drew closer. At the sight of lightly tan, powerful, voluptuous flesh the color drained from the wordless warrior's face. Regina smiled in delight at the awe and wonder in Her lover's eyes. A tender graze along high cheekbones soothed the virgin's frazzled nerves. Closing her eyes Mulan drew a ragged breath, shoulders slumping in submission to the other beauty's desires.

The contrast between their flesh was tantalizing-dark, light, strong, soft. Lost in the touch dark eyes followed Her own hand as it traversed Mulan's neck, collarbone, and sternum to that taut abdomen. So much muscle, so much strength and yet it quivered beneath Her touch. When the warrior reached out for stability in response to her buckling knees, Regina took pity on the naïve, inexperienced beauty. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the bed."

Breathless and dizzy Mulan nodded weakly, "As you wish." The trembling warrior's bravery and steadfast devotion to Her needs in the face of this bold sensual overture touched Regina. Taking firm hands in a tender grasp the bare and yet still regal regent gently guided Her courageous, trembling warrior to the oversized mattress.

Every moment seemed more surreal than the last-from dark hypnotic eyes devouring her simple flesh, to that mind-bending touch that sent Mulan's senses reeling. A small gasp of surprise left full pink lips as an elegant hand lightly shoved the soldier back into the bed she had watched over just last night. The champion lay helpless before the approaching beauty. Breath caught in her throat Mulan's stunned gaze followed the graceful feline sway of creamy curves as they crawled over the hardened warrior. Transfixed, trembling fingers flowed through the silken threads framing the tantalizing visage floating so close above her.

As the sweet, tender warrior drew plush red lips closer a creamy thigh came home to the center of Mulan's sex. A wild, achingly agonized cry rips roughly from her as wildfire raced along the warrior's nerves. The helpless, desperate confusion playing over proud features was as endearing as the fire at the exotic beauty's core was enthralling. In that moment Regina would've done almost anything to make this thrilling creature's first night spectacular. Drinking in Mulan's ragged breaths like fine wine the queen purred deliciously, "What do you want more than anything right now?"

Perplexed by the puzzling question the ragged warrior battled for speech to state the obvious, "You." Why the simple need laden word brought a blush to aristocratic cheeks was beyond the exotic beauty. After a heart-stoppingly demure smile, her unfathomable seductress clarified, "Good. But I more meant a thing." Soothing elegant fingers flowed through straight satin strands calming the warrior's mind. "Thing?" Regina casually toyed with Her lover's locks giving the unconventional beauty time to gather her thoughts. "Yes, is there not some secret desire that's been itching at you?"

"Secrets poison the soul," Mulan stated plainly.

Perhaps Her champion was a bit too noble for her own good. "In all the time we have spent together there was nothing you wanted to do that at the time seemed out of bounds," Regina questioned almost pleadingly. "Well…." She could see Her protector struggling with her own timidity. "Please." That one word shattered the warrior's resolve. "Well, when I held you close…" Firm arms wrapped tightly around the queen lost to memory. The monarch tightened and shivered against the warm, lithe physique of Her lover. "… and smelled your skin, I wanted to taste it beyond all reason," the shy soldier confessed sheepishly. A rough tremor rocked the royal form as a vivid imagination graphically interpreted Her lover's words.

Mulan thrilled at the effect of her words on the luscious form gracing her humble flesh. Perhaps there was something to full disclosure. Dark eyes loaded with lust pinned the warrior in place as desire rich words fell from full lips, "You want to taste me?" With an unsure smile, the exotic beauty replied, "Well yes, but I have. Here and here…" Mulan tenderly pressed a digit against her lover's lips then neck demonstratively. Intense lips slid within a breath of the warrior's lips stopping them cold. "Do you want to taste what you do to me?" The words danced over slightly parted lips daringly. So much so that even not knowing what the words meant Mulan wanted to say yes. Learning Her lover's ways Regina clarified without being questioned, "Do you want to taste my sex?" The normally stoic beauty gasped so roughly that it rattled the bed. So delicious was the aroused warrior's response that the queen could not resist pressing her further. "To taste how you make me feel."

The sultry words pulled at something deep and wild within the disciplined warrior. A pitifully agonized whimper leaked from the humble beauty as fingers tightened against the queen's back. "Yes. Please!" Light brown pools begged unabashedly for the offered treat.

 _That_ was the wanton expression Regina was digging for! And how fortunate that what Mulan needed would do wonders for the regent as well. As Her lover lay transfixed the sensual monarch reached between Her own legs gathering up the hot, slick evidence of Her arousal. With a wicked grin, Regina raised the digit slowly.

Mulan stared awestruck at the depth and freedom of her liege's desires. Kind eyes bulged at first sight of the shiny evidence of the need she inspired. As the taunting digits waved beneath her nose the warrior's eyes rolled back beneath frantically fluttering lashes. A wild raw moan ripped her lips open. When the succulent digit touched her tongue the soldier's mouth wrapped around it tight and suckled with wild abandon.

Regina's breath caught in Her throat at Her sweet champion's wanton reaction. The startled monarch was equally surprised by the fire racing up Her arm. She had no idea how much She truly felt in Her fingers. Before She could linger on the sensation slim hips began to roll subconsciously against the royal thigh. The queen shivered at the silent statement of need. A swimming gaze fell upon Her timid lover's visage as the exotic beauty surprisingly found her voice, "More! Please." The raw sensuality of those words was far beyond anything Regina could resist. With an understanding nod, She turned to sit in the center of the bed. "Come to me." Elegant hands waved Her lover closer. Mulan rose and followed without word, without question. Regal hands cupped rugged features drawing them into a slow-burning kiss. Wild honeyed moans leaked from plush lips as Regina dizzyingly tasted Herself on Her champion's tongue. White teeth tugged at full pink lips wantonly before pulling back with a delicious pop. Laying back Regina guided that dark head lower.

As Mulan came face to face with the sweet, dripping center of her queen's need an erotic epiphany overtook her. Floating in the gravity of such succulent beauty and natural wonder the champion gave herself over to her own nature. Lips and tongue danced a nerve-shattering number over the queen's senses. Fisting elegant hands in the satiny locks bobbing between Her thighs Regina let out all Her pent-up frustrations bucking against that beautiful face. It wasn't long before the queen exploded in an eager mouth, so eager that the second and third eruptions quickly followed. After the fourth and fifth debilitating set of fireworks burst behind dark eyes the trembling monarch weakly wrested the voracious visage free panting roughly, "Enough, enough, enough."

As the scales of primordial desire fell away from soft brown eyes concern colored high cheeks. The warrior had feared that she had gone too far, but every time she had worried her liege would moan and buck or thrust against her face or pull her deeper. Surely she had not misread those signs. "I'm so sorry," Mulan offered weakly in guilt and shame as she pulled the trembling creature into her arms hoping against hope that the warmth and or strength of her body would provide some comfort.

Still racked by the aftershocks of a truly royal sexual resurrection Regina clung to the hot, taut flesh of Her lover to keep the chill of the world at bay whispering dreamily, "Whatever for, dear heart?" The next muttered words nearly broke Regina's heart. "I pushed you too hard. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Pulling back just far enough to face the confused creature the queen stated in no uncertain terms, "Let me say this VERY clearly, I stopped you when I had had enough." Mulan nodded mutely looking down. Regina pulled that proud chin up to meet Her gaze as She continued, "And what I had my fill of was pure heaven. NEVER doubt that!" The ferocity of the rather graphic compliment colored high cheekbones beet red as she sheepishly replied, "Yes, ma'am." Soothed by Her partner's reassurances Regina stroked that precious blush gently inquiring, "What made you think that?" Following the direction of her thoughts, a light brown gaze drifted lower as the soldier thought aloud sheepishly, "When you… I mean when there was… more, I thought I had perhaps pushed you too hard." Biting down on ruby lips proud aristocratic cheeks colored at the rather delicate confusion. "Umm, Actually that umm… When I…" It seemed as though Mulan had discovered a topic that left even her worldly lover at a loss for words. "Squirted?" A modest hand covered the regent's mouth to restrain Herself. After all, even though the warrior was once more unaware of her words, it was never the less true about at least the last two. "Yes," Regina agreed tenderly. "It's actually a sign of a woman's greatest pleasure and ecstasy."

"Oh." Mulan blushed profusely eyes torn between the floor and her lover's glorious face before stating timidly, "Thank you for being so patient with me." Regina purred in a playfully seductive tone, "It was my pleasure, really." Elegant fingers danced lightly over a dusky collarbone as the tender-hearted warrior blushed once more. "And if you need me to I _can_ be more patient, but…." The monarch's dark gaze followed her finger's progress as it dipped lower gliding between pert breasts that hitched higher, seeming to beg for attention as the champion's breath caught. "You have a secret desire?"

A beaming smile lit regal features. How endearing that this humble creature saw what they had just done as something done purely to sate Mulan's desire. In a way it was true. In the same fashion, Regina had recently developed a secret passion. "I do," the sultry beauty confessed matter of factly. The exotic beauty's torso trembled momentarily at the unfathomable fact. Closing her eyes for clarity Mulan took the hand at her chest and pressed it to her thundering heart. With a slow, ragged breath the champion faced her love with determination and an open heart. "Then hear me now, clearly. I want nothing more than to see your desire realized. If there's more that I can do or give than free reign to do whatever you wish with this body PLEASE don't hesitate to speak it. I am yours, My Lady."

Regina warred with Her own desire to give Her champion the time she needed even as the top curve of one eager breast continually pressed against the base of Her palm. A milder version of the spark that had arched up Her arm before trickled through it with each breath. The intensity and devotion blindly given stole Regina's breath away. "I will." Her other hand rose to fist in the battle maiden's hair before breathlessly living up to Her word, "Kiss me."

Delighted by the command Mulan immediately obeyed, gently at first. But when the queen tasted Her own juices lingering on full pink lips She hungrily pulled Her protector deeper. Lips, tongue, and teeth devoured the other woman's gasping, trembling mouth, branding it as Her own. A spinning head fell back stretching a taut neck. The sultry sovereign continued Her oral assault down the coppery column. Mulan moaned wildly lost in a sea of sensation. On pure instinct the exotic beauty's back arched, satin locks falling like a curtain over firm shoulders.

This time when those pert breasts rose for attention their call was not ignored. Regina lightly kneaded beautiful breasts, thumbs trailing teasingly over their tight tips. The breath was ripped from Mulan's throat roughly and ragged as a flush crept up the champion's chest and throat. The raw, honest reactions were so intriguing that it was enthralling. Each discovery led to a new curiosity. What would happen if…

Ruby lips brushed lightly over one tight nipple before encircling it. Mulan's nails bit deliciously into the royal shoulders. Regina's moan of pleasure reverberated through the torment tip sending a quiver through the other woman's torso. Curling in on herself the champion cradled her lover adoringly. Elegant hands flowed gracefully over tawny curves delighting in the smooth, sleek feel as well as the occasional hip roll. The queen could tell that Her partner was almost ready. As pale digits flowed over impressive thighs Regina was feeling about ready Herself. For a selfish moment, the monarch greedily kneaded firm buttocks as blunt teeth torment the ravaged peak. Mulan clung to her queen as though her life depended on it. Near violent tremors racked her body. Just as the warrior was certain that this much pleasure was lethal her intuitive monarch stopped. That fiery touch seared warmth up Mulan's back, keeping her close still. A soft, dreamy sigh poured from the soldier.

"Lie back."

The two simple words confounded the champion. Had they not yet sated the queen's secret desire? Forehead pinched in bewilderment Mulan obeyed none the less. That predatory grace that stole the soldier's breath rose over her. A sharp gaze seemed to peer right into the exotic beauty's soul. Distracted by the intensity of her lover's stare the direction of lightly tan hands escaped her. A sharp squeak escaped unbidden as a light caress maddeningly grazed the throbbing center of her. Mulan's hips bucked and rolled against the touch. The deeper the stroke the more the fire spread. Liquid heat poured through her limbs as Mulan clung to her lover's shoulder. The more she shivered the more her teeth chattered. Trembling like a reed in the wind the soldier tried to stop the chattering by lightly biting her lover's shoulder.

A sharp sound of surprise sprang from Regina's lips. Realizing what she'd done Mulan released the creamy skin with an apology. That tan shoulder rolled temptingly before the shivering soldier. "Actually that felt pretty good." The champion's body tightened at the thought. "Really," the rattled warrior inquired hopefully. "Yes." Regina changed the directionality and intensity to key up the tension. "Again." With a whimper white teeth held on for dear life in this maelstrom of desire. "Oh, yes! Harder!" Mulan was so lost in her bite that she didn't notice her queen's touch slide back, closer, deeper. Then she was inside. The brave champion bit down hard on a wild cry. Something within her was ripped apart, forever changed and yet there was more Mulan wanted that she could not name. After catching her breath the sexy soldier began to rock against the hand at her center. Regina's moans were sweet as wild honey. Stroking up her lover's arm Mulan whispered in an innocently sultry tone, "Whatever it is you want, I think I want it, too." Once more the pressure drastically changed. Fireworks went off behind Mulan's eyes. Sinking her teeth in once more the exotic beauty bucked wildly. "Oh yes!" Mulan held on tightly toes curling as the world spun wildly out of control. Wave after wave of truly devastating ecstasy rattled her bones. Shaken to her very core, Mulan lay trembling in Regina's arms.

The cues weren't hard to read. Shy though she may be the soldier's body was exquisitely expressive. The queen simply followed the signs. Slipping within the dusky beauty was so smooth it was almost as though the regent was merely drawn in by the gravity of the shy soldier's need. The first time the exotic beauty's most intimate musculature clenched around Her fingers the monarch's head spun nearly knocking Her out. With every clench and thrust, they were bound together, mirroring each other's desire. Her innocent lover's primal longing tore at something primitive within the queen. Strength flooded her limbs and tightened a proud jaw as the regal beauty thrust mercilessly into the deepest, quivering part of Her champion's desire. Her effort was rewarded in spades as molten ecstasy flowed over the royal knuckles time and again. The heat, pulsing pleasure, and soul-deep contentment flooding Her body surprised Regina. She had not expected to feel so connected to this lovely creature that She would experience a slightly muted version of Her lover's orgasm. A dark gaze drifted down in wonder as light brown orbs shone up in adoring awe.

Mulan had never known such radiance as the stunning creature shining down upon her in that moment. As the soldier struggled to calm her breath and heart the wonder of what she had just shared washed over her again and again as though reality itself were warring with her doubt. Finally surrendering to the astounding facts of the evening's events a dreamy sigh escaped soft pink lips. A kind caress wound through the silken threads framing the gorgeous visage floating above her. "That was... amazing," the content champion beamed.

Plush red lips curved with sensual pride. Mulan's words were as ever simply stated and yet profoundly true. "Yes, it was," Regina purred kittenishly. The queen stretched against Her lover's side satisfied in a way that defied description or explanation. Deciding to save introspection and examination for the morning the sultry beauty would not allow herself to be caught up in assigning a label to a glorious moment that did not require it. No, She would savor this moment and indulge in it-the warm, supple feeling of her lover's body. Those tender, attentive eyes that shone down on her. Truly glorious.

Strong arms curled instinctively around the voluptuous beauty at her side on a peaceful sigh. A tender caress found her lady's cheek as the gentle soul attentively inquired, "So that was your secret desire?" Plush red lips curved enchantingly before purring, "Yes, it was." That smile was contagious immediately sparking one in the sated soldier. "Wow, we definitely shouldn't keep secrets anymore," Mulan playfully teased. The spontaneous, tinkling laughter that poured from her charge warmed the warrior's heart. "Indeed, no more secrets," Regina agreed tenderly. "And in the spirit of full disclosure, you have not only satisfied me beyond my wildest expectations, but I am thoroughly, deliciously exhausted." High cheekbones flushed at the intimate compliment before the warrior replied, "I'm not sure if I should apologize or say you're welcome." An aristocratic chin rose drawing plush ruby lips closer as they purred sweetly, "You should say goodnight." With a winning smile, Mulan replied, "Goodnight, Your Majesty." The deliriously delighted champion placed a soft lingering kiss on ruby lips before sparing a light peck for each eyelid as though sealing them for the evening with a gentle, "Sweet dreams."

The royal cheek drifted weightlessly to the exotic beauty's shoulder. A sense of peace, contentment, and a feeling of being cherished beyond measure flooded the monarch as sleep wrapped warmly around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(((** Sorry so long to update, but there is more on the horizon. So stay tuned and give review love, my gentle readers :) **)))**

 **Unexpected**

Chapter Two

The break of day had no effect upon the blissfully slumbering lovers. In fact, it was well into morning before kind almond shaped eyes opened to find that the wonder glowing in the warrior's heart had not been a dream at all. The stunning queen still lay against her side smiling contently in peaceful slumber. Mulan would brave any danger to keep this sweet beauty at her side. Unable to resist a tender caress flowed through raven silk locks. A sweet, dreamy sigh drifted from plush red lips as Regina, hovering on the edge of consciousness, nuzzled into the touch. Thick lashes slowly parted to reveal obsidian orbs shining softly up at the surprising creature in the queen's bed. On a slow stretch, the feline beauty rose just enough to lightly caress Her lover's lips with Her own. "Good morning," the content regent purred sweetly.

The soldier sighed happily into the kiss lost in a world of warmth and wonder. "Good seems a pale word to describe… this." Mulan could not find an adequate phrase herself. Instead, she simply stroked an aristocratic cheek with all the awe she felt shining in soft brown eyes. That tender gaze stole the royal breath and brought a flutter to the queen's heart. "Indeed," Regina agreed in a soft, kind tone. The sated sovereign's thoughts were disrupted by an untimely creak of Her bedchamber door. The shy soldier gasped gripping at the covers abject horror clear on her face.

After all Her champion had done for Her the least the queen could do was save the poor dear embarrassment. With a wave of Her hand, the lovers were enveloped in purple smoke. In an instant, they were teleported fully dressed. Regina sat at Her table wearing an impish grin and a daringly cut gown that accentuated the features Mulan seemed most pleased with last night. Poor puzzled Mulan stood in full armor watching the serving maid enter with their breakfast in mute befuddlement.

The tussled blonde crossed to the table and set down the serving tray excusing herself, "Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty. But the hour grows late and I feared you might be hungry." The reserved regent offered a forgiving smile. "Quite alright, thank you." However, when the serving girl turned her attentions to Mulan Regina's mood began to sour. The bold hussy even placed a hand on Her champion's arm. "We worried when you didn't come down for it," the girl stated. With a soft blush, the warrior backed away from the touch excusing herself politely, "I simply overslept. Luckily the Queen has forgiven the oversight." Feline eyes narrowed on the upstart with a cold, dangerous nod of agreement and a forced smile when the servant looked Her way. "Well good morning to you both," the girl offered excusing herself with a simple bow. "Your Majesty."

Regina glared at the door a moment after it had closed. This new sensation was unwelcome but overpowering. Perhaps it was Robin's disloyalty that made Her feel so possessive. The Queen felt jealousy was an ugly emotion that spoke of weakness not just of character, but in one's faith in their ability to keep a lover. However, no amount of logic could still the mad beat of Her heart. That is until a leather gloved hand covered Her own.

As friendly as the champion had been with the staff, this morning even that simple touch was unwelcome. Her flesh still felt tender and a bit cool without her lady's body to warm it. When her gaze lifted the soldier was treated to a private view of a near-violent glare. Her Queen's desire to keep the warrior to Herself reflected the champion's own wishes warming a brave heart. A confident stride abolished the distance between them as Mulan knelt before her Queen. With a gentle touch, the soldier reassured her lover, "Thank you for protecting my modesty. I am for you alone to enjoy, My Queen."

A soft smile broke over regal features at the offered comfort. Regina reached out indulging in the offered right in a gentle caress of a proud cheek. The chiseled flesh warmed beneath Her touch as those soft brown eyes met Her own on a whisper. "But it appears you forgot my under things," Mulan gently criticized shifting uncomfortably. A wicked smile lit aristocratic features as the queen informed Her lover, "I forgot nothing." Her champion gazed up in confusion. Leaning closer the fashionable regent elaborated seductively, "I want you just this way, with so little separating us and yet no one else knowing. The thought will keep me through the day until I have you all to myself again."

Mulan gasped lips trembling in mute wonder once more at the depths of her queen's desires. Those soft pink lips did not quiver long before they were suckled and kneaded by a plush red pair. The brave champion whimpered into the embrace completely surrendering to the passionate claiming. The world spun in the absence of her lady's kiss. Still swooning, the soldier managed a simple, "As you wish, My Queen." An insistent finger pressed to the warrior's mouth in a silencing gesture.

The respectful title that once flooded Her with pride now seemed like a wall distancing the sensual sovereign from Her tender lover. The ache it caused was undeniable. "From now on, so long as we are alone, call me Regina," the regent instructed with gentle persistence. When that compassionate visage bobbed its understanding and acquiescence She removed the silencing digit and was rewarded with the sweetest of sounds. "Regina." The reverent way Mulan spoke Her name made Regina's heart flutter sweetly.

"Regina." Mulan tried the title once more savoring the flavor of it on her tongue, like the finest of wines. The stunning creature hovering just above was more intoxicating still. A brave hand rose to caress a regal cheek worshipfully as the warrior crooned in wonder, "The sweetest name I've ever known is Regina." Awe and ardor danced in adoring chocolate pools as the champion rose just enough to close the distance between them in a tender, chaste kiss.

Regina sighed sweetly into the heart-meltingly gentle kiss as the wild organ leaped in Her chest. Not since Daniel had the sovereign felt such innocent romance. In that moment it became clear. All the questions She had been afraid to ask Herself were answered. This was no torrid affair. It was a romance, perhaps even the one Her first love had encouraged Her to find upon his final death. Maybe that was why even after all these years, after all She had been through Mulan had the power to make the queen feel giddy as a schoolgirl.

The faint becoming blush that colored her lady's cheek after that sweet kiss reappeared like a phantom throughout the day. Each time it resurfaced the flush took Mulan's breath away. It made the proud warrior's heart skip a beat every single time as though hope itself were a living thing jumping in her chest. By midday restraining the stubborn organ before others had become unbearable. When they took their usual afternoon walk through the gardens Mulan could bear it no longer. "Your Majesty," the simple soldier began only to be stopped by a pointed gaze and an arched brow. Regina looked about from side to side as though to silently indicate that they were alone.

After a moment's alertness to potential danger, the warrior realized the direction of her lady's thoughts and corrected herself. "My apologies, Regina." Both women paused a moment at their own thrill of the name. The elated regent placed a graceful hand upon Her lover's encouraging softly, "Yes, sweetheart?" Mulan's heart leaped into her throat in ecstatic joy at the affectionate title. Swallowing past the rebellious organ the warrior fought to give it voice. "There is something I must say, something that has been weighing on my heart and mind all day," the shy soldier began. Before she could think of how to express this sweet ache an odd movement behind Regina's shoulder caught a keen gaze.

A sickening feeling of dread coursed through the battle-hardened warrior. Sensing the shift in Her sweet protector the sovereign queried, "Mulan, what is it?" Just then a man swathed in assassin black slipped between the bushes to shout, "Die witch," before tossing a dagger swift and sure towards the back of the Queen's head. With lightning speed, Mulan spun her lady placing herself between Regina and danger. A skilled forearm absorbed the blow saving the sovereign from harm.

Gasping in shock Regina recovered quickly. Rage flowed through Her at the sight of the wound that was meant for Her marring innocent flesh. The magick flowed easily then, racing through the earth to snare the cowardly, retreating attacker with vines. With the menace subdued the fuming queen stepped out from behind Her lover to stalk towards the assassin. "What is the meaning of this," Regina demanded in a dangerous tone. "And I swear if I don't like your answer." There was no need finish the threat as a claw-like hand reared back preparing for a punishment known all too well throughout the kingdom.

"You killed my brother," the man spat. The vehement words stilled the queen's hand and weighted Her heart. "Do what you will," the attacker growled prepared to meet his fate. A dark gaze cast down in shame as the sovereign humbly offered, "And for that I'm sorry." With a wave of Her hand, the vines released him. The palace guards were upon him then, but Regina raised a stilling hand ordering, "Release him." The assassin glared at Her in confusion as he shrugged off the hands of the guards. "You are pardoned with my deepest condolences for your loss," the regent announced magnanimously.

"And you think an apology will just make everything right," the man demanded vehemently. The look of pain on her lady's face broke the soldier's heart. Once more coming to Her defense Mulan strode forward confronting the attacker sternly, "An apology and a royal pardon for treason and attempted regicide is rather generous!" Jaw tightened against the pain the warrior pulled the dagger from her arm to challenge, "And lucky you, I am also willing to forgive this insult without the need for apology!" Chest heaving indignantly Mulan threw the dagger at his feet.

The assassin did not spare the bodyguard a glance as he growled unrepentantly, "That's your own fault. You got in my way." With a gaze known to make grown men wither Mulan stepped between them once more forcing the attacker's gaze upon her. "And you think your brother did not do the same? I'm certain he managed to get in Her way. Otherwise, She likely wouldn't have given him the time of day. Think on that before you test my patience again, boy." With a sharp nod, the soldier silently commanded the removal of the stunned attacker.

Regina watched the confrontation in silent wonder. At first, She had not wished to interrupt Mulan's rightful vengeance, but once more the queen's lover surprised Her. Not only did the soldier show compassion for her enemy but the insightful defense of the sovereign's arguably questionable actions was heartwarming beyond measure. With the danger passed many in the palace converged upon them eager to lend aid. "I'm alright," Regina assured those nearest Herself shouldering Her way through to Her rescuer. "And I shall see to this brave warrior's wounds personally."

A becoming blush rose in high cheekbones as the timid protector offered sheepishly, "You are too kind, Your Grace." Regina smiled at the choice of title feeling it more a secret compliment than a title at all. "Not at all. You were injured saving my life. It's the least I can do." Dark eyes sparkling with silent admiration, the regent took Her protector by her good hand and guided the champion from the crowd. On the way to Her private chambers, Regina ordered a servant to bring warm water and bandages right away.

Mulan followed obediently secretly thrilled at the simple wonder of strolling the palace hand in hand with her lady, even under such strange circumstance. Once they were within the queen's chambers Regina set about carefully removing Her protector's cape and sword belt. The simple gesture, so delicately done, touched the warrior deeply. Never had another cared for the soldier this way. At Regina's urging, she sat at the table. Just then a servant arrived with supplies. Regina gratefully accepted them and excused the girl politely.

With careful even tugs, Mulan pulled the gloves from her hands. As she reached for the lacings of her slashed bracer kind, graceful fingers took over with a gentle, "Allow me." The timid beauty relented to the unfamiliar doting. With great care, Regina removed the lacings so as to cautiously peel the leather armor from Her lover's arm rather than sliding it over the wound. A sympathetically pained apology greeted the champion's hiss at the jarring the removal caused. Inspecting the form-fitting leather sleeve surrounding the wound the regent came to one solution.

Dark eyes kindly met trusting brown pools. "I must remove this to treat your wound. I believe the least painful way to do that would be to teleport your top off so as to not jostle you again. Is that alright?" The request for permission, the attempt to protect her modesty touched the warrior deeply. Mulan knew that Regina's motives were pure. Even if they hadn't been the champion would not have resisted, but the fact that they were only fed the hope glowing in her heart. A simple nod gracefully communicated the soldier's consent.

The trust in that eloquent gesture warmed Regina's heart. One flick of a graceful wrist threw the bar on the door to prevent further interruption and protect Her champion's modesty. The next gesture teleported the thick leather top to a nearby chair. The queen did not spare a glance at the delicious flesh on display. Dark eyes were keenly focused on cleansing the penetrating laceration suffered in Her name. The gentlest of touches smoothed a warm, damp cloth over the wound washing away the blood to provide a clearer view of how best to treat it.

Mulan's breath caught a moment as her chest was bared, but the fact that her lover did not indulge in the sight spoke volumes. Regina's pure focus on seeking to aid the warrior lent credence to the mad, impossible dreams the champion's heart kept spinning. "I'm so sorry you were hurt, but I want to thank you for saving me," Regina offered as She began to bandage the arm. A gentle tawny hand over a graceful tending pair interrupted her lady's guilt as Mulan confessed, "It is nothing. I would do it a thousand times over. Besides, I kind of like the look of my blood on your hands."

Dark, shame riddled eyes lifted brow pinched in confusion. Of all the pain Regina had caused no one had ever spoken to Her this way. A gentle smile met the queen's befuddlement as Mulan replied, "I am a simple soldier. I have no riches or lands or titles. All I have to offer is this humble flesh, the sweat of my brow and the blood of my heart. All of which are yours for the asking."

The reserved regent's breath caught in Her throat at the profound statement of devotion. Even as the loyalty touched Regina, the understating of Mulan's worth troubled Her. A kind yet firm olive hand cradled a cherished copper cheek as the sovereign insisted, "You are so much more than that. You are a hero, not just to your country but to me as well, my sweet champion." Mulan blushed to be seen so and yet her queen continued. "Although, I will agree with you on one thing." The hand on the warrior's cheek slid down to the rebellious organ that had been railing all day in its cage. "Your amazing heart is your greatest feature by far."

The powerful compliment knocked the air from the warrior's lungs. A brave heart swelled until Mulan felt it would certainly burst. A strong hand covered her lady's in an attempt to aid it in keeping the wild organ from breaking free of the champion's chest. After catching her breath the simple soldier met her queen's gaze. Warm chocolate pools filled with hope pleaded for truth as the warrior found her voice, "Regina, I…." Emotion tightened a tawny neck choking the words Mulan failed to find to express this feeling.

Stroking a thumb lightly back and forth over the mad pounding beneath Her hand Regina gently encouraged Her timid lover, "Yes?" Her lady's need to hear her words gave Mulan the strength to find her voice once more. "All day long my mind has been spinning, fighting with my heart. And though logic seems to argue, my heart will not release the feeling that….that…." Dark mirrors caressed proud features tenderly as the sovereign kindly prompted, "What, sweetheart?" The affectation flooded the warrior with helpless wonder and boundless hope as Mulan fragilely stated, "That perhaps I might mean more to you than simple flesh."

Regina's eyes misted, heartbreaking at the confession. Her brave warrior, Her gentle protector looked so endearingly delicate teetering on the edge of drowning in doubt and fear. The compassionate queen knew it was time for Her to save Her champion and soothe that frail, powerful, undeniable heart. "Of course, you are so much more to me," Regina vowed passionately. The boundless joy flooding those kind almond-shaped eyes was contagious warming and healing the regent's heart.

Mulan needed to hear no more. All of her hopes and dreams were realized in that one proclamation. Unable to contain the wonder radiating from within the champion cradled her queen's features like a precious treasure. In an instant firm lips claimed plush doors to breath, stealing air away in a dance of deepest dedication and swirling sensuality.

The purest expression of love and fidelity Regina had ever known overwhelmed all She thought She knew as She melted into Her champion's kiss. In that instant, the sovereign knew Mulan would not only protect Her life but also Her heart, until her last courageous breath. Tears of joy spilled over aristocratic cheeks as olive arms curled around tawny shoulders.

A flicker of doubt taunted a brave heart at the feel of salty drops trickling down her thumbs, but the loving arms about the champion's shoulders silenced all her fears. Standing slowly Mulan drew her lover upwards with persistent, tender tugs of her lips as she wiped the tears away. The way her lady ascended acquiescing to the warrior's desires warmed a swelled heart. Slowly deepening the kiss the brave warrior's tongue danced a sweet, conquering duel with her queen's.

Regina moaned soft and sweet into that gently insistent mouth. As the regent leaned against warm supple skin She felt that lithe body tighten against Her own with a gasp. Strong arms wound around a voluptuous form banishing any remaining air between them. The Queen's breath hitched at the sweet pressure, catching in Her throat as Her champion's forehead rest against Her own.

It seemed a lifetime since their bodies had been one, an unbearable span of time no matter how large or small. "Regina." The sweet name rolled like honey over the champion's tongue as tender brown pools found their dark reflection to speak Mulan's heart once more, "I have never felt so cherished, so right, so _**alive**_ as I do in your arms." As the suddenly bold soldier spoke firm hands rose to slide beneath the collar of the queen's gown.

The breath frozen within the royal lungs abandoned the sovereign in a rush at the intimate impassioned confession. A slow moan poured from plush lips as skilled hands smoothly slid the satin from elegant shoulders. Regina held tight to Her lover moaning Mulan's name as the world began to spin around Her. Soft pink lips taunted a gracefully curved ear thrilling the regent as they found voice once more.

"I _**need**_ to feel you against me," Mulan admitted on a breathy whisper as patient hands continued to glide the offending cloth barrier from precious flesh. "I want to worship every last inch of you." With those lusty words, an ardent tongue gratefully traced the ear that brought the warrior's message to her lover's mind.

Regina moaned wildly a hand fisting in Her lover's hair as She trembled beneath the sensual onslaught. As those devoted lips found a creamy throat the queen's head fell back whimpering Her lover's name. The air raced from the sovereign's lungs once more as strong, ardent hands slid over her backside banishing the last vestiges of cloth from the royal form. A ragged moan poured from plush lips as those fingers tightened lifting the queen by Her bottom.

Mind-blowing legs wrapped around a slim waist in silent acceptance of the champion's desires. "I can't stop touching you," Mulan panted raggedly before pleading, "Won't you dispose of the rest of my clothes as you did my tunic?" Plush lips trembled as her beloved monarch nodded fulfilling the request without delay. A soul-deep sigh left the courageous soldier as the last barrier between them vanished.

The sweet contentment on Her lover's face was so enthralling Regina could not help but reward the simple devotion with a searingly tender kiss. Lost in the embrace the regent didn't notice their motion until She felt cool sheets at Her back. Dark eyes opened upon the most beautifully intense visage the queen had ever known captivating Her senses. Not a word was spared or required as Mulan's eyes spoke volumes. Strong hands gently lifted the royal wrists above Her head before trailing downward in a maddeningly light caress. Her champion's touch traced voluptuous curves before slowly exploring every inch of flesh not covered by that taut body. Regina's heart beat wildly in Her chest at the quiet passion radiating from every move and every glance from Her lover.

Hungry chocolate orbs drank every panting, trembling reaction from her lover cherishingly. Mulan wanted to remember every moment, to sear every gasp, moan and look of helpless wonder upon those cherished features. With the achingly patient exploration, complete the warrior's hands met and joined with her queen's once more. Still holding the beauty's gaze slim hips squirmed carefully between toned olive thighs. The sweetest sound Mulan ever heard was her own name gasped from those lips at the first gentle, experimental stroke of the soldier's sex against Regina's. The jarring jolt of connection trembled through the warrior's body prickling copper skin.

"Mulan!" Crying out Her lover's name once more nimble legs instinctively curled around Her champion once more. Her tender, intense lover answered with a cherishingly patient, "Yes, Regina?" Her own name on those lips in such a charged moment was a shock to the royal system prickling olive skin as more intimate parts of Her lept to life jerking beneath Her champion. The delicious look of shock and awe on cherished features was priceless. "Yes," Regina whimpered pleading shamelessly, "Don't stop."

Gasping raw and wild full pink lips trembled as the brave champion's hips began to roll. Lightning raced overwhelmingly through Mulan's body as she ground her desire into her trembling queen. Regina's grip on her hands tightened, nails digging into the back of the warrior's palms as the queen began to rock back against her. Sensations beyond anything she had ever dreamed possible ripped the air from the soldier's lungs in a long, agonizingly wanton moan.

The lovers rocked against one another joined so tightly in the intense connection of the moment that they became as one being sharing one purpose. Their moans and whimpers echoed one another as with each revolution of their hips the tension rose to unbearable levels until finally screaming each other's names they exploded as one. Trembling wildly in the shivering after effects of ecstasy Mulan collapsed weakly against her love.

Lightly tan arms curled around the spent soldier stroking a firm back soothingly. Regina lightly nuzzled the wonder above Her purring, "By the Gods, you're amazing." Never before had the queen felt so thoroughly cherished, so content, so complete. While a part of Her heart feared that anything this good could not last the regent willed the fear away. No, the satisfied sovereign would not allow anything to taint the beauty of this moment. Mulan's mute declaration of passionate devotion was earth-shatteringly pure, a cherished thing Regina would fiercely defend.

A slow smile curved soft pink lips even as the trembling continued to quiver copper flesh. Lifting tender eyes to find her lady's once more Mulan lightly teased, "That's what I thought I was saying." Wonder and delight danced in that sweet gaze as it adoringly drank in her lover's exquisite beauty.

A brilliant grin spread over aristocratic features as Regina conceded, "With every touch and in every way." The look of pride in kind eyes dancing over a soft blush was the most endearing thing the queen had ever seen. "Then I did say it right," the sweet soldier sought to clarify. An elegant hand caressed Her lover's cheek tenderly as the regent purred adoringly, "More eloquently than words ever could." The radiant exotic beauty gently fused their lips once more overjoyed to be understood without the burden of clumsy words. Mulan had yet to discover a single one that even began to approach the beauty and wonder of the creature in her arms much less this stunning sensation burning in her soul.


End file.
